


Not Unsung

by Anonymous



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Fandom knowledge is osmosed, Future Character Death, Iambic Pentameter, Melodramatic Poetry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A Dragon Age companion's ode to their Warden.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous, Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Not Unsung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



My dear, I've loved you for a dragon's age.  
I love you more than I could love myself.  
I'd love you if you argued that a mage  
Should have more rights (or less) than any elf.

I love you even when, through poor design,  
The gameplay tells us that we can't romance.  
As long as we quest, I hope you'll be mine:  
Each time that we reload's another chance.

For you I would forsake each other song,  
Croon only paeans to your noble deeds.  
And should your covenant cause you to long  
For other consummations, all your needs

I'd honor, though it cost me all my pride.  
I'd rise to rule, stand guardian in your stead  
If you chose to go forward from my side  
Even if I can't lead as you have led.

Or, if you asked it, I would be your guard,  
Avenge the beasts that struck you down too young.  
I'd hail your final triumphs, a lone bard;  
Though all must fall, you need not fall unsung.

And should you tire of the endless quest  
Or fear engulfment by the pathways deep,  
I'd ease the journey home at your behest:  
A mercy stroke, a kiss welcome as sleep.

I'd wait for you, in peril and in peace  
As fangs and fire and ashes came and went:  
My isolation after your release  
The price of love, and I would not resent

Your gift and curse more than the sun or snow,  
Forces of nature nothing can subdue.  
This patience is a love I did not know  
I had the courage for--till I met you.

The duties that you carry are the steel  
That sharpens both my weapons and my mind.  
So when you lay them down, I know I'll feel  
The strength to be the one who's left behind.


End file.
